la vie continue
by aline secret
Summary: Alors qu'une saison neuf risque de ne jamais voir le jour, imagineons la vie des personnages de tree hill, bien des années plus tard. L'aboutissement des rêves, la relève par la nouvelle génération, et le temps, qui sépare les individus.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

prologue

Alors qu'une saison neuf risque de ne jamais voir le jour, imagineons la vie de nos personnages, bien des années plus tard. L'aboutissement des rêves, la relève par la nouvelle génération, et le temps, qui sépare les individus.

A tree hill, la vie à bien continué.

Jamie à grandit, il est maintenant adulte. À 21 ans, c'est un jeune homme intelligent, et sportif. Il est passionné comme tout les garçon de son age par les filles, mais surtout par le base ball, grace auquel il a pu avoir une bourse pour l'université. Comme son père avant lui, il cumule les conquètes. En revanche, voilà des années qu'il n'a plus adressé la parole à chuck et madison, ces copains d'enfance. Eux aussi, sont devenus des adultes intelligent. Madison est dans le genre intello, reprenant le flambeau d'hayley, alors que chuck reste le petit ringart qui aime les comedies musicales. Eux aussi ont été accepté dans les facs de leurs choix. Madison rêve de devenir professeur de mathématiques, alors que chuck prend des cours d'art dramatique.

En parlant de la vielle génération, entre hayley et nathan, plus rien ne va. Nathan reproche à hayley de le laisser tomber pour sa musique, alors que lui aussi à des chose à se repprocher. En effet, il passe la moitié de son temps avec clay, pour rencontrer des jeunes espoirs qu'ils pourrons recruter pour leur agence fortitude, qui à présent est devenus un vrai buisness. Alors que quinn a quitté clay, quelques années auparavant, car ce dernier ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant. Brook à remonté une société de plus en plus fleurissante, et julian est partie à l'autre bout du monde pour réaliser un nouveau film. Leur petite fille s'entend à merveille avec celle d'hayley et nathan. Mais brook regrette de ne plus avoir de nouvelle de peyton et lucas.

Reste skills,l' eternel célibataire. En revanche, pendant tout ce temps, il c'est marié, a eu un garçon, mais sa femme l'a quitté pour partir avec l'un des musicien du label d'hayley. Il élève chris tout seul.

Micro à demandé milli en mariage. Celle-ci a accepté. Mais ils n'ont toujours pas de date en vue.

Alex dupré à toujours un pied à terre à tree hill, mais y passe peu de temps, car sa carrière c'est vraiment mise à voler, et son dernier film risque même d'être nominé aux oscars.

Mia elle est restée avec hayley pour gérer le label. Elle c'est éprise pour clay, maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec quinn, mais leur relation reste secrète.

Chase quand à lui, est toujours derrière son bar à attendre que la fille de ses rêves se pointe. Après sa rupture avec mia, il a entretenue une brève relation avec la mère de chuck, mais quand le petit l'a découvert, cela à mal tourné.

quinn continue la photographie, mais souffre de sollitude. Depuis qu'elle a quitté clay, rien ne fonctionne comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle a la quarantaine, et n'a toujours pas d'enfant.

Et pour finir, Dan, le méchant Dan survit toujours. Et surgit, quand il ne le faut pas.

Chapitre 1

La fête battait de l'aile. Jamie, completement défoncé c'était retrouvé avec une fille inconnue, dans une chambre inconnue, d'une maison inconnue. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que la fille en question était drolement jolie, avec ses longues jambes presque interminable, et que la nuit avait été completement torride. Elle était surement plus jeune que lui, et abordait des cheveux blonds, bouclés. Mais il aurait été incapable de dire qu'elle age elle avait. Peut-être dix-huit, il n'en était pas sur, puisque ses jugements était completement perturbé par tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, sans commpter qu'elle était vraiment trop maquillée.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla, sur le même lit que la veille. Il ne se souvenait de presque rien, mais l'image de la jeune fille, aux yeux noirci de khol, a l'expression torturé, et aux yeux d'un vert profond le hantait. Elle n'était plus à coté de lui, mais heureusement, elle avait laissé un morceau de papier avec son numero de téléphone. Jamie attrapa son portable, et composa le numero. Il tomba sur le répondeur de la jeune fille.

_salut, ici sawyer, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais laisser moi donc un message . Rassuré de connaître son nom, il raccrocha sans même prendre le temps de se présenté. Puis il enfila son jeans et son t-shirt, et couru jusqu'à sa voiture. C'était dimanche, ces parents l'attendait à la maison.

Arrivé chez lui, sa petite soeur lydia lui sauta dans les bras. Il l'embrassa, avant d'aller saluer ses parents. Nathan était au téléphone, et haley, dans la cuisine, avec brooke. Cette dernière fus réjouie de le voir, et l'étreignis.

_alors, comment va mon base balleur préféré ?

Demanda-t-elle.

_ro, sa peut allé.

Puis il s'approcha pour lui soufflé à l'oreille.

_en fait, j'ai un mal de crane pas possible !

Brooke éclata de rire, et rejeta sa tignasse brune parfaitement lisse en arrière.

_alors, comment va ma petite fileule ?

Demanda-t-il ensuite.

_lily va très bien. Elle est restée avec millie. Elle fait son adolescente rebelle parce qu'elle voulait voir ta soeur, mais elle n'a pas pu résister à la proposition de millie de l'emmener faire du shopping !

_et dire que sa mère est styliste !

La taquina james.

Sa mère vint ensuite lui demander comment c'était passer la semaine.

_tu crois que samedi prochain tu pourras resté avec lydia ? On aimerait partir en week end ton père et moi .

_maman ! Elle a quatorze ans ! Tu crois pas qu'elle peut restée toute seule ?

Haley secoua la tête.

_non, elle risque de faire pleins de betises ! Et j'ai pas envie qu'elle invite des garçons, elle est beaucoup trop jeune.

jamie leva les yeux au ciel.

_mais moi je ne suis pas trop jeune pour fréquenté des filles !

Renchérit-il ensuite, il n'avait décidement pas envie de passer son samedi soir enfermé avec sa peste de petite soeur. Elle risquait fortement de vouloir regarder un film à l'eau de rose... il aurait préféré revoir sawyer.

_mais aller, jamie ! Pour un week end !

_justement maman ! Sa tombe hyper mal!

Brooke intervint, et proposa de prendre lydia chez elle.

Haley conseda, mais ne lacha pas son fils.

_pourquoi? Tu as rencontré une fille ?

Jamie souffla.

Brooke le taquina.

_à ton age, ta mère était mariée depuis 5 ans! Et tu en avais déjà 3 !

Jamie soupira.

_t'a gagner maman. Il y a bien une fille. Mais ce n'est rien de serieux, je l'ai rencontré hier.

_magnifique, il faut bien un début à tout.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre son père qui était à présent installé devant la télé, a regarder un match de basket.

La journée se déroula sans plus d'embrouilles, et bientôt jamie retourna sur le campus.

Sawyer avait passé sa matiné à rêvé de ce garçon. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, mais il n'arrêtait pas de hanté ses pensées. Et malgré ses souvenirs brouillés, elle se rapellait parfaitement le visage du jeune. Ce qui l'avait attiré, au premier abord, c'était la ressemblance frappante du garçon avec son propre père. Blond, yeux bleus-vert, il n'était pas très grand, mais incroyablement musclé. Et dire que si elle n'avait pas suivit Melly, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré ce canon! Elle avait passé l'une des plus belles soirée de sa vie. Si elle avait su que le sexe pouvait être si agréable, elle aurait surement donné la fleur de sa virginité plus tôt. Mais à seulement 16 ans, elle ne connaissait presque rien de la vie. C'était même la première fois qu'elles s'auto invitaient, avec sa meilleure amie, à une fête sur le campus. En général, elle passait la majeur partie de son temps avec les autres pompom girls.

Alors qu'elle était en train de se maquiller, en écoutant de la musique à plein tube, son père entra dans sa chambre en pleurs, et completement anéhenti. L'hopital venait d'appeler, l'état de sa mère avait encore empiré. Affolé, sawyer enfilla la veste en cuir vieillie que sa mère lui avait donné , avant que tout cela n'arrive, et couru avec son père jusqu'à la voiture, direction la clinique.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci **aurélie **pour ta review, ça m'a encouragé! J'espère que la suite te conviendra.

Chapitre 2

Chase avait passé la soirée derrière sont bar, à écouter le concert de la nouvelle recrue de red bedroom, une chanteuse mélancolique qui répondait au nom de camilla BLACK. Il se serait sans doute endormi, si sa belle mia n'était pas apparu.

Depuis deux ans qu'elle l'avait quitté, il ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Et, a chaque fois qu'il appercevait au loin ses long cheveux noirs, ondulés, et son déhanché qu'il connaissait à présent par coeur, son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade. Exactement comme lorsqu'il était adolescent, et qu'il faisait partie du club des jeunes chastes. Pourtant, il avait à présent trente neuf ans.

C'est alors que brooke arriva, seule,comme à son habitude ses derniers temps. Elle avait beau avoir pris vingt et un ans depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, elle était toujours restée egale à elle-même. La même brune pétillante, le même corps de déesse, et toujours son sourire charmeur. Mais, c'est dernier temps, il avait apperçu chez elle comme de la mélancolie. Elle s'approcha de lui, et se commanda un cocktail.

_sa va ?

Demanda par habitude chase.

Brooke prit son verre, et en sirota quelques gorgés avant de répondre.

_c'est toujours pareil, julian part. Il me laisse seule avec lily, qui devient vraiment inssuportable ! Tu te rends compte que sa va faire un mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui? Je deviens folle !

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, et se mis à sangloter. Chase posa sa main sur le dos de son amie. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait vécu la même chose avec mia, lorsqu'elle était en tournée.

Il se servit un verre de scotch, et vérifia que personne ne se présentait, puis il s'assaya à coté de brooke.

_tu peux me parler, si sa te fait du bien.

Lui dit-il d'un ton bienveillant.

_je sais que vider son sac peux soulager.

Brooke renifla. Elle hocha la tête, et bu a nouveau. Puis elle passa s'essuya la bouche avec son bras.

_je suis presque sûre qu'il me trompe avec une de ses actrices sans cervelle... il ne répond plus à mes appels! Sans compter que je ne suis plus aussi mince qu'à mes vingts ans!

Chase l'écouta d'une oreille bienveillante, lui parler de ses doutes sur son mariage, de ses problèmes avec sa compagnie, de son manque d'inspiration.

_pourtant, ma mère disait toujours qu'un problème de coeur m'aidait à faire du bon travail! Tu crois que je devrais créer une ligne pour les cocus ? Si tu savais comment ces dur de gérer ça toute seule! Surtout maintenant que millie prépare son mariage!

Brooke avait posé sa joue sur le comptoir, elle commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Temps mieux, elle pourrait ainsi esperer se détendre un peu.

Chase lui se servit d'autres verres.

_brooke, tu as toujours étais une femme forte, tu t'en sortiras ! Regarde comment tu as réussi à créer ta première ligne de vêtement, les copines d'abord, et quand celle-ci c'est effondré, regarde comment tu t'es relevé!

Brooke laissa chase parler, mais tout ce à quoi elle pensait était: _je n'aurais jamais __réussi sans julian. Sans lui ma vie n'est rien! Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus! Si seuleument chase arrivait à comprendre cela! _

Elle attrapa alors la bouteille avec laquelle chase c'était servi plusieurs verres, et rempli le siens. Elle renifla, et frappa de son poignet le comptoir pour se donner du courage, mais malgrés tout, elle avait l'impression d'être completement perdu sans l'amour de sa vie.

Sawyer et son père couru jusqu'en salle de soins intensifs ou se trouvait sa mère. cette dernière était inconciente, allongée sur son lit. Sawyer eu un haut le coeur. Elle ne réussi plus à retenir ses larmes. Son père c'était assis, la tête entre ses mains, et se balançait d'avant en arrière, sans réussir a se calmer.

Le bip la rassurais néanmoins. Son coeur battait. Pourtant, elle était completement défigurée. Pale comme la mort.

Quelques semaines au paravant, alors que sa mère allait chez son ginécologue, pour faire la première écographie, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte, elle avait était heurtée par un camion qui roulait bien trop vite. La voiture avait alors fait des tonneaux. Sa mère avait eu plusieurs fracture, dont une hémorragie interne. Elle c'était alors enfuie dans un coma profond. Son était avait été stable, jusqu'à se jours la, ou, elle avait fait une chute de tension. Heureusement, les infirmières étaient arrivées à temps, et son état c'était stabilisé. Mais voir sa mère dans cet était, la rendait complétement hystérique.

Elle remercia melgré tout les infirmières d'être arrivé avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'endormir à jamais, puis alla réconforter son père. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de répété des prénoms qui lui était familier, mais dont elle ne se souvenait pas qui les portaits.

_brooke, haley... micro ...mia

Marmonnait-il dans un état second.

_pardon ?

Demanda doucement sawyer.

_prevenir, il le faut !

Sawyer réfléchit. Elle ne souvenais pas vraiment de ses personnes, elle les connaissait surtout du livre que son père avait écrit . Mais elle avait du les voir alors qu' elle était toute petite. Et la seule dont le visage lui parlait vraiment était madame devis, la super styliste.

_papa, tu veux que je fasse quoi?

Sans se tourner vers elle, son pere lui dit de les appeler, car ils devaient pouvoir voir sa mère pour une dernière fois. C'était ces amis.

Sawyer s'executa. La seule qu'elle ne réussi pas à joindre était brooke.

Brooke, complétement déboussolée par son énième verre de vin qu'elle c'était servi avec chase, se rapprocha de se dernier. Elle en avait marre de toute ces histoires. Julian, lily qui n'en faisait qu'a sa tête, sa boite qui ne décolait pas... et sa mère qui ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille une minute de plus. Elle aurait aimé que peyton soit la dans ces moments, car même si haley était a présent son amie vraiment fidèle, ce n'était pas le même genre de relation qu'elle avait eu avec la jolie blonde. Elle connaissait toutes ses craintes, toutes ses angoisses et toutes ses peurs. elle n'avait jamais honte de se confier à elle parce qu'elle savait qu'elle saurait l'écouter. Mais les années les avaient séparées, et la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu de ses nouvelles remontait à fort loin.

Mais dans l'ambiance tamisée tu TRICK, tout était différent, et rien n'avait le même aspect qu'à l'exterieur.

Par exemple, chase la réconfortait comme il pouvait. Il avait toujours été derière son bar pour l'écouter pleurnicher,et elle l'avait trouvée si mignon à ce moment la!

Sa peau légerement hâlé, ses grands yeux noisettes, son sourire charmeur... tout en lui réclamait son attention.

De son coté, chase n'était pas non plus indifférent. Il avait beau connaître la faussette de brooke, ses dents si blanches, ses yeux pétillants depuis des années, elle ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'éffet. Pas même alors qu'ils étaient encore qu'au lycée, et qu'il l'avait apperçu avec son t-shirt provenant des jeunes chastes.

Finalement, comme s'ils lisaient chacun dans l'autres, ils se penchèrent jusqu'à ce que leur front se touchèrent, avec undésir bien vite oublié.

Brooke songeait à julian, l'imaginant ainsi, en face d'elle, et se donna à corps perdu à chase. Leur bouche se touchèrent dans un geste doux, mais humide. Si tendre, et pourtant, brooke avait finit par oublié ce contacte parfait. Elle aggripa la tignasse brune de chase, qui commençait par endroit à grissailler. Il passa sa main au creux de ses reins pour l'attirer à lui. Elle finit par quitter sa chaise, et s'assoir sur ses genoux. Et quand elle sentit du bout de ses lèvres le contact mouillé de la langue de chase, elle entrouvrit la bouche.

Elle avait l'impression de retourner au lycée. De recommencer sa vie à zéro. Dans son imagination, elle était seule fasse à l'inconnu.

Elle attrapa le t-shirt de chase, et l'agrippa de toute ses forces avec une fougue inouie.

Ils étaient tout deux, tels des animaux sauvages, rugissant de plaisir et de besoins inassouvies.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que toutes les personnes du TRICK ne quittent la salle. Ensuite, chase se détacha doucement de brooke pour fermer le bar. Puis, ils allèrent jusque dans la voiture du jeune, et retirèrent réciproquement leur vêtements.


End file.
